


Lazy Sunday

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6000640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spending a Sunday with Victor is quiet different from the averege Sundays other people spend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

Yawning you stretched out your still tired body, the feeling of the soft cotton sheets smooth against your skin. It was Sunday and nothing was planned for today, you looked forward to spending a lazy day together with your boyfriend. Blushing your thoughts went back to last night. The feeling of Victor inside you, thrusting hard yet tenderly, moaning out sweet loving words in your ear. Usually Victor was so rough and dominating in the bedroom and you loved it, the feeling of having someone control your body, to decide when and if you got your release.

But last night Victor had been so different, there were no roughness there, he had made love to you, worshipped your body, leaving traces of his soft lips everywhere. And when he came deep inside you, he moaned those words you had longed to hear for so long, “I love you.” Your heart skipped a beat hearing those words from his lips and your eyes filled up with tears. “I love you to Victor.“

You reached for Victor beside you only to discover he wasn’t there. You sighed, knowing Victor, he probably got a call from Penguin about a “job.” Deciding there was no point for you to linger on in bed, you got up and moved your stiff body to the door. That’s when you heard a scrambling sound coming from the kitchen. Instinctively you hurried to the bedside table, opened the drawer and pulled out the knife Victor got for you. “You have to be able to protect yourself when I’m not around.” Reluctantly you had accepted the knife, knowing that Victor would never let it go unless you did.

As silent as you could you sneaked out to the kitchen and saw the backside of a man with his head inside the fridge. He was all dressed in black, all the way from the slacks up to the black t-shirt. If you hadn’t been so scared you would probably recognize him, but your instinct took over, clouded your judgement. You were right behind him know with the knife raised high, ready to strike, heart pounded hard inside your chest. Suddenly the man spinned around and grabbed your wrist and made you squeal in surprise. You stared in to Victor’s dark gaze and your heart calmed down. Victor smirked at you, “You need to work on that sneaking, I could hear you breathing a mile away.”

Giving him an ironical smile you replied, “Ha ha, very funny!” With a serious look Victor jerked the knife out of you hand. “Oh, I’m not kidding darling.” Biting his lip he slowly started gracing the knife along your arm up to your throat. You gasped from the hard cold feeling of the knife. “ V…Victor, what are you doing?“ Victor only smirked at you. “Do you know what some guys out there would do to a pretty little thing like you, if they got the chance to?”

The knife continued its way down to the hem of your tank top that covered your breasts where it lingered on, slowly drawing small circles on your cleavage. Your breath hitched and you closed your eyes. Victor’s action started to affect your body as a growing heat formed in your core and shot hot tingling streams down to your sex. A moan slipped your lips and Victor smirked again. His cock rock hard from your body`s reaction to his rough behavior and it twitched inside his slacks.

Suddenly he grabbed your arm and twisted it backwards behind your back. You wringed in pain and cried out, “Please Victor, it hurts!” Victor’s face was only inches from yours and you felt his warm breath on your lips. “Do you want that, other guys doing what they like to your body?“ Horrified you looked up at him. “No! Of course not!  
Agile as a cat he spun you around, pushed you against the kitchen counter and locked both of your arms behind your back with one of his arms. You gasped for air at the impact and Victor leaned in to your ear and nibbled on your earlobe. You wringed under his rough hold on you, equally scared and turned on, even though you know he would never do anything to hurt you. Slowly he sneaked his hand under your tank top and caressed your belly, his warm hand leaving hot traces on your skin. It became very difficult to breath and once again a small moan escaped your lips.

His hands reached higher and higher and soon you felt his fingers grace just below your breasts. “See how easy it is to overpower you, not even putting up a fight! “ Victor rasped. You had to concentrate really hard to answer him. “V…Victor, it would be different if it were someone else who d…did this to me.” Victor made it even harder for you to talk as he pulled up you top and grabbed your breast. He altered between squeezing hard and gently flicking is thumb over your hard nipple.

Now with a flush over your chest you breathed short and rapidly and your pajamas shorts were damp from your wetness. Victor grunted in to your ear, “I think you need a lesson in self-defense. But first I’m gonna fuck you!“ Still holding your arms with one hand and panting vigorously he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his slacks and briefs.  
In one swift move Victor pulled down your shorts and slammed in to your slick pussy. “Ahhh, Victor!” You cried out from the sudden pain but it was soon replaced with moans of pleasure. Still holding your arms in a tight grip, Victor thrusted hard inside you. Then he pushed you forward, pressed you down with your upper body on the counter. He let go off your arms and held down your head with his hand, pushing it hard to the cold surface. His other hand gripped hard on your hip, sure to leave bruises as evidence of him taking you. He slammed in to you, over and over again and grunted loudly. You moaned out curses to him for what he did to you, taking you like this even though it was, by far, the greatest fuck you ever had.

His thrusts became more rapid and you felt his cock throbbing inside you. You knew he was close and you felt you own orgasm build up. Victor groaned behind you and smacked down his hand on your ass. “Fuck babe, I’m gonna cum.” With those words you both came hard, your pussy clenched around his throbbing cock. Victor collapsed on to your back and he slid out of you, his cum running down your thighs.

“Fuck Victor! That was…incredible!“ you panted. Smirking Victor stood up and gently caressed your back. ”I do good work,” he stated. Standing up you turned to face him, put your arms around his neck and scoffed. “You are full of yourself, you know that?“ Victor leaned in and gave you a gentle kiss. “Well, I am Victor Zsasz after all.” You rolled your eyes. “Wow, you really are hopeless, you know that?” Smiling Victor teased you, “Yeah, but you know you love it.”

You got silent and looked serious at him. Placing your hands on his cheeks you looked straight in to his eyes. “Yes, I do. I love you so much Victor. “His smug look disappeared, he lifted you up on the counter and you locked your legs around his hard hips. “I love you to,” he husked, Then he turned his black gaze away, “I..have..never…before…” It was the first time Victor was loss for words and you crashed your lips on his. He jolted back from your motion but quickly regained his firm statue. Licking his lip with your tongue for entrance he eagerly gave it and your tongues twirled around, danced with each other.

Your kiss deepened, Victor’s soft lips and sweet taste filled your body with new waves of heat. Victor loved the way your hungry lips devoured his and his length started to rise again. He groaned and then abruptly pulled away. You grunted with the loss of his skilled lips and frowned at him. He gave you a wicked smile, “Don’t worry, we got plenty of time for that.” You raised your eyebrow, giving him a silent question. “How about we eat something and then we will start with your training.” Now you looked puzzled at him, “Training?” Victor had started to put his slacks back on and tossed your shorts at you. “Yeah, we need to improve your skills with the blade. You are a quick learner and with my help…well you can’t fail really. Like I said, I do good work. “That smug smile returned to his face. “Then we can go back to our other…activities.” You bit down on your lip, realizing that Victor`s idea of a spending a lazy Sunday together meant something entirely different than yours. But, ohh how you loved it!


End file.
